The Rise of a New Lord
by Tumerboy12
Summary: A fire Emblem Awakening SI that will dare to try to make itself just a little bit more like Heroes of Light and Shadow and Rekka no Ken, at the same time! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1**

"Hey come on now, wake up already would you. It's not like we hit you that hard." An ungodly chipper woman's voice whined causing me to open my eyes, albeit a little reluctantly due to how painful it was to do so. What I saw was rather odd to put it kindly. I was in what appeared to be a stereotypical all eggshell white hospital room, save for there not being any sort of medical equipment of any kind to speak of in the room at all.

"Good. Now I'll get a staff member to help you with some of the discharge papers." The woman said.

"Discharge papers? Okay so maybe I am in a hospital. But why would that be? I don't remember anything bad happening to me." I thought aloud.

"Welcome child. Are you ready to begin?" A different woman's soothing motherly voice called to me from outside the room.

"Begin with what?" I asked stupidly.

"Why your discharge tests, of course." The woman replied patiently.

"Oh okay sure, let's get started." I said hoping to get out of this room sometime today.

…

Did she leave or something?

"Section one: Which of these character traits can be attributed to you? Please select all that apply by speaking clearly with either a yes or no type response." An automated sounding voice said.

"Creative, Yes or No?"

"Yes." I spoke loudly.

"Cunning?"

"Yes."

"Loyal?"

"Yes." I repeated

"Wisdom?"

"Yes."

"Diverse?"

"Yes."

"Beautiful?"

"I clean up nicely if that counts." I retorted in half seriousness.

"Kind?"

"Yes."

"Strength?"

"With others you bet I am!" I exclaimed.

"Section one is now complete."

"Section two: What traits would you like to have attributed to you in the future? Select all that apply." The automated voice sounded again.

"Humane?"

"Yes."

"Honorable?"

"Yes."

"Enlightened?"

"Sure."

"Recluse?"

"No."

"Wealthy?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Fair?"

"Yeah."

"Generous?"

"Yeah."

"Honest?"

"Hell to the yeah."

"Section two is now complete. You will need to be standing for the next section to begin, stand up when you are ready to begin section three. If however you are unable to stand say "ready to start section" and the section will start automatically." The automated voice instructed.

"Finally." I muttered as I threw off the covers and rolled out of the hospital bed, noticing that I was wearing some kind of blue jumpsuit as I did so but deciding to think nothing of it since I couldn't really recall what I had been wearing before I woke up here.

"Section three: Miscellaneous/other. For this section you must complete the prompt or prompts you are given. Your prompt is to use the hand scan terminal to unlock the door."

"Well that seems simple enough." I said quietly after finding the terminal I was looking for almost immediately.

"Well here's hoping I can leave after this, and that it doesn't take forever." I said as I placed my hand on the terminals scanning pad.

Scanning migrant two of seven please wait for class assignment. The terminals screen said.

"Migrant? That doesn't sound right I thought these were discharge papers." I thought aloud getting slightly worried with what was happening.

Migrant's family history is as follows:

Mother: Merchant.

Father: Noble.

Mother's family: Farmers.

"That's not right! That's not right at all!" I said panic rising in voice as I found I could no longer move my arms or legs.

Predesignating optimal starting class and weapon for migrant.

Class: Lord.

Weapon(s): Ax. Beaststone/Strike.

"Scan complete. Section three complete. Enjoy the new you, and remember you all brought this on yourselves." The automated voice spoke in a more mocking tone this time. Then there was nothing accept for the distinct taste and smell of orange soda. Then the sensation was gone as soon as it had come, leaving me utterly alone and unable to recall what had happened to make me this way. That's when I let myself slip into the unconsciousness of sleep thinking that I'd find the answers I needed when I woke up. Man if I only knew.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue II**

Bang! Bam! Thud! "Damn it all, the blasted door is stuck!"

"Here let me try."

"Th-that's really not necessary I'm sure one of these is the key to this room."

"Well you'd better find it and quick after all we wouldn't want anything to happen to your family now would we?" Someone on the other side of the of the door snarled.

"Ow w, my head." I moaned pitifully as my eyes slowly creaked open and immediately shut themselves again on account of the pain inducing light and that I felt like I had the common cold or the flu or both.

"Well this is a hell of a wake up call isn't it?" A man judging by the voice said.

"Look I don't really care who you are so could you please go away or come back later or something, I'm really not in the mood right now." I told the intruder irritably.

"Well I could do that but then there's a very good chance that those men out in the hall will murder you. And I can't have that." The intruder replied as if expecting this kind of response.

"And why would they do that?" I asked through gritted teeth, with as much caution as I could given my now panicked state of mind.

"Well, if I had to guess I'd say it's because they think there's a noble in here." The man answered "And before you ask a stupid question, it should be obvious that I'm referring to you. Now come on we've got to get out of here that door won't hold forever." The man whose name I still didn't know moved toward the window.

"Right, but what about my clothes?" I asked as got out of bed.

"You slept in them, now come on we don't have much time left before that door breaks." The man said as he practically shoved me toward the open window.

"Right, so how are we going to do this?" I asked only now realizing just how high up we were as looked out the window.

"Jump."

"Excuse me?" I asked hoping I had misheard him.

"And be sure to do a swimmers tuck and roll a bit as you land." The man continued.

"Oh god, your serious aren't you?!"

"Oh and be sure you aim for something soft like water, water is great at breaking your fall without killing you." The man finished.

"Well I suppose I have my answer to the are you serious question. But can't we just scale our way down?"

"Nope, this is more fun, besides we'll need to be on the roof of building before we can actually make our jump."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked nervously.

"Because we're not facing the right way, we need to be facing a large enough body of water to break our fall, not cobblestone. Now come on we really need to get going, unless you'd rather try your luck with a gauntlet of angry bandits."

"No that's alright I'd rather keep my body in one piece, thank you very much." I replied.

"Well than follow me, and try to keep up while your at it." The man said as he deftly climbed out the window and began a rather short ascent to the roof.

"Well, I guess that means it's my turn." I said after seeing that he'd made it to our first destination.

"And why does this have to be so god damn hard?" I muttered dryly to myself as I began my own ascent.

"Pull yourself over to the window to your right the roof is lower there!" My companion called out to me from above.

"Hey boss, you here that? Sounds like there's some blokes above us."

"Well than we'll just have to set an example for these Ylissean types won't we now?" The apparent bandit leader spoke.

"Yeah but how are we gonna do that?"

"Simple Butch, take everything of value and put the rest to the torch. And if there are any women you want, well you'll know what to do. Oh and kill anyone that resists, unless their women. Got that Butch?" The bandit leader snarled at Butch.

"Y-yeah boss I got it." Butch stuttered fearfully.

"Good now go tell the others." The leader ordered.

"Yes boss." Butch replied sounding rather obedient as he probably scampered off to do what he was told.

Shit I'd better get climbing.

"Uh hey, not sure if you caught all of that down there but they're starting to torch the place, Mister?" I panted having finally caught up to where this stranger was on the roof of the building.

"Martel. Clay Martel." The man spoke softly.

"Uh right, so Clay, is this where we're jumping from?" I asked deciding to let him deal with whatever he was dealing with at the moment at a later time.

"Yeah, but you need a couple things before that, when we get in the water your going to want follow me, I'll take you to an acquaintance of mine who has some weapons for you. The other thing we can take care of now or when we reach my colleague, your choice, totally up to you." Clay explained with a strained sense of urgency.

"Now works." I replied, curious as to what this second thing was that he needed to do.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Clay replied ominously, making me feel really uncomfortable as he began to encroach upon my personal space. I regrettably didn't get a chance to ask about his sudden change in behavior for two reasons first of which was the shoulder tackle that Clay had sent crashing into my ribcage just moments ago, the second was that I was now plummeting towards what would either be cobblestone or a river depending on where that maniac had been aiming.

"Well this is going to hurt, no matter where I end up landing." I said, vocalizing a sudden realization that made me cringe.

Splash!


End file.
